doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2011
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2011 January Books *5th - Doctor Who Volume Three - Final Sacrifice (IDW Graphic Novel) *6th - Death Riders / Heart of Stone *6th - System Wipe / The Good, the Bad and the Alien CD *6th - The Jade Pyramid *6th - The Edge of Destruction *11th - Demon Quest: The Complete Series *31st - The Crimes of Thomas Brewster *31st - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two *31st - Peri and the Piscon Paradox *31st - Prisoner of the Sun DVD *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (US release) *10th - Meglos (UK release) *11th - The Dominators (US release) *11th - Meglos (US release) *20th - Meglos (Australian release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK Blur-ray release) *31st - K-9: Series 1 Vol. 1 *31st - The Mutants (UK release) February Books *14th - Timelink - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who Continuity (2nd Paperback) *18th - Hines Sight (a.k.a. Films, Farms and Fillies) (2nd Paperback) *21st - Life Begins at 40 *25th - The Unsilent Library - Essays on the Russell T. Davies Era of the New Doctor Who CD *3rd - Doctor Who and the War Games *3rd - Genesis of the Daleks *3rd - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Two: 1965-1966 (UK release) *14th - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Two: 1965-1966 (UK re-release) *28th - The Feast of Axos *28th - Lucie Miller *28th - The Perpetual Bond *28th - Short Trips: Volume II DVD *3rd - The Mutants (Australian release) *8th - The Movie: Special Edition (US release) *8th - The Mutants (US release) *14th - The Ark (UK release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US Blu-ray release) March Books *3rd - Bumper Activity Book *7th - Ultimate Regeneration *21st - David Tennant: 2009 and 2010 *24th - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th Paperback) CD *7th - Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation *7th - The Gemini Contagion *7th - Torchwood: Department X *7th - Torchwood: Ghost Train *15th - The New Adventures: Volume 2 *21st - A Christmas Carol *31st - The Forbidden Time *31st - Gallifrey IV *31st - Industrial Evolution *31st - To the Death DVD *3rd - The Ark (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian Blu-ray release) *3rd - The Movie: Special Edition (Australian release) *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (Australian release) *7th - K-9: Series 1 Vol. 2 (UK release) *7th - Mara Tales (UK release) *8th - The Ark (US release) *8th - The Seeds of Doom (US release) *28th - Revisitations 2 (UK release) Magazines *16th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Doctor Who Companion: The Eleventh Doctor - Volume Two April Books *14th - Enter Wildthyme (Hardback) *14th - Enter Wildthyme (Paperback) *15th - The Man Who Invented the Daleks - The Strange Worlds of Terry Nation *28th - Hunter's Moon *28th - The Way Through the Woods *28th - Dead of Winter *28th - Monster Miscellany - Alien Facts for Space Travellers *30th - Gallimaufry *30th - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins *30th - The Eleventh Hour *30th - The Time of Angels *30th - Victory of the Daleks *30th - The Lodger CD *7th - Inferno *7th - The BBC Radio Episodes *12th - Torchwood: Department X & Ghost Train *30th - Heroes of Sontar *30th - The Sentinels of the New Dawn *30th - Thin Ice DVD *7th - Mara Tales (Australian release) *12th - Kinda *12th - Snakedance *18th - Planet of the Spiders (UK release) LP *16th - Dr. Who & the Daleks May Books *5th - The Dalek Handbook *30th - Torchwood: Border Princes (Germany paperback edition) *31st - Faction Paradox: A Romance in Twelve Parts *31st - Adventures in Time and Space - Gamemaster's Screen (2nd Hardback) *31st - Howe's Transcendental Toybox: Update No. 3 *31st - The Quotable Doctor Who: Volume Two CD *5th - The Stones of Blood *5th - The Hounds of Artemis *31st - Blue Box Boy *31st - Crime of the Century *31st - Ferril's Folly *31st - Kiss of Death *31st - Short Trips: Volume III DVD *4th - Dalek Movie box set (2nd Australian release) *5th - Revisitations 2 (Australian release) *9th - Mannequin Mania (UK release) *10th - Planet of the Spiders (US release) *10th - Terror of the Autons *30th - Frontios (UK release) June Books *7th - TARDISbound - Navigating the Universes of Doctor Who *15th - Time Unincorporated: Volume 3 - Writings on the New Series *23rd - Borrowed Time *23rd - Touched by an Angel *23rd - Paradox Lost *30th - A Master at Work *30th - Shooty Dog Thing: 2th and Claw CD *2nd - Ghost Light *30th - Animal *30th - The Cold Equations *30th - Rat Trap DVD *2nd - Mannequin Mania (Australian release) *2nd - Planet of the Spiders (Australian release) *14th - Frontios (US release) *14th - Time and the Rani (US release) *20th - Earth Story (UK release) July Books *7th - Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen (UK 4th Paperback) *7th - Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion (UK 5th Paperback) *7th - Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters (UK 4th Paperback) *7th - Doctor Who and the Crusaders (UK 6th Paperback) *7th - Doctor Who and the Cybermen (UK 4th Paperback) *7th - Doctor Who and the Daleks (UK 6th Paperback) *21st - Torchwood: First Born *31st - Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who CD *7th - Eye of the Jungle *12th - The Chase *31st - Earth Aid *31st - Robophobia *31st - Tales from the Vault DVD *11th - Series 6: Part 1 (UK release) *12th - The Awakening *12th - The Gunfighters *18th - Paradise Towers (UK release) August Books *2nd - The Ripper *4th - The Coming of the Terraphiles *4th - Torchwood: Long Time Dead *4th - Doctor Who The Official Annual 2012 *18th - Torchwood: The Men Who Sold The World *31st - Father Time (Reprint) *31st - Trading Futures (Reprint) *31st - The Gallifrey Chronicles (Reprint) *31st - The Infinity Doctors (Reprint) *31st - Planet of the Fans CD *4th - Fury from the Deep *4th - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Three - 1966-1967 *31st - The Companion Chronicles: The Specials *31st - Jago & Litefoot: Series Three *31st - Recorded Time *31st - The Rocket Men *31st - Short Trips: Volume IV DVD *1st - The Sun Makers (UK release) *9th - Paradise Towers (US release) *9th - The Sun Makers (US release) September Books *Rain of Terror / Extra Time *The Underwater War / Terminal of Despair *Script Doctor - The Inside Story of Doctor Who 1986-89 (2nd Paperback) CD *1st - Blackout *15th - Epoch *30th - The Doomsday Quatrain *30th - House of Blue Fire *30th - The Memory Cheats *30th - Daddy's Girl DVD *12th - Day of the Daleks October CD *31st - The Elite *31st - The Many Deaths of Jo Grant November CD *30th - Hexagora *The Child DVD *Revisitations 3 *Series 6: Part 2 *The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Fourth Series (UK release) December CD *31st - The Children of Seth Category:Items released by year